


Démoniaques rencontres

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren et Andrew, tout à fait par hasard, se retrouvent à babysitter un bébé démon. Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne occasion de se rapprocher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Démoniaques rencontres

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

Tout avait commencé le jour où Andrew avait demandé à Warren de l'accompagner à la boutique où ils vendaient les herbes bizarres et autres instruments démoniaques. Enfin, un des jours. Cela commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Andrew avait peur d'aller dans ces endroits tout seuls, disait-il avec un air de chien battu. Etait-ce vrai, ou était-il moins stupide qu'il n'y semblait et réussissait-il à trouver des prétextes pour être seul avec Warren ?

En tout cas, Warren s'était stupidement laissé avoir encore une fois, parce qu'on y trouvait parfois des objets magiques bien tentants, et parce qu'il valait mieux perdre un peu de temps comme ça plutôt que de manquer d'un ingrédient au moment le plus critique. S'il avait su que cela allait si mal tourner, il aurait préféré se faire arracher les ongles un à un. Enfin, peut-être pas. Mais se coincer les orteils sous une meule, quelque chose.

Andrew tentait de porter le gros panier d'achats d'une seule main, pour pouvoir timidement tenir la main de Warren de l'autre - après tout, il y avait personne. Et même, vu le quartier, dans le pire des cas si on les voyait, ce seraient des démons, qui sont assez tolérants sur certains points. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas de blablater en même temps sans interruption sur des sujets d'un intérêt quasi-nul.

Quand soudain, sur un des tas d'ordures qui agrémentaient de temps à autre cette pittoresque rue démoniaque de Sunnydale, Warren aperçut une boîte en bois qui avait l'air étonnamment neuve, et même propre.

Il s'en approcha, pendant qu'Andrew se laissait entrainer sans difficulté, continuant son babillage continu.

"Oui, tu ne trouves pas que cette troisième corne au milieu du front, ça lui va très mal ? Même si ça a l'air d'être à la mode chez les démons, c'est le troisième que je vois. A propos de mode, j'aime beaucoup ton nouveau pull. Je crois que tu ne devrais vraiment pas ouvrir cette boîte. Tiens, tu te rappelles de l'épisode de SailorMoon avec une boîte magique ? Le méchant de la troisième saison était fun, pas vrai ?"

Warren, comme souvent, eut un grognement distrait pour signifier qu'il avait entendu quelque chose, et ouvrit la boîte.

Une petite chose verte, trop rapide pour la détailler, en jaillit et lui sauta sur la tête, commençant à lui tirer les cheveux.

"Hey !" s'exclama-t-il.

Il l'écarta d'un revers de main... ou plutôt essaya, car sa main traversa littéralement la chose, comme si elle était constituée d'un nuage de matière froide et très légèrement gluante. Mais elle était redevenue tout à fait matérielle la seconde d'après, quand elle commença à estimer qu'il n'y avait pas assez de noeuds dans cette coiffure.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'ouvrir !" s'exclama Andrew, sur la défensive par avance, comme si on allait l'accuser de tout.

Warren essaya de se rappeler de quoi ils étaient en train de parler, repassant dans sa tête en avance rapide le dialogue qui venait d'avoir lieu. Enfin, le monologue, plutôt. Ah oui. Mais pourquoi diable Andrew avait-il le don pour ensevelir une information utile sous un tas de stupidités sans intérêt ? Et voilà, trop tard, à présent le mal était fait. Le mal... quel mal, exactement ? Warren jugea qu'il serait temps d'accuser Andrew de tout plus tard, et que le plus urgent était de se renseigner sur ce qui était en train de lui arracher le cuir chevelu.

"Alors comme ça, tu savais ce qu'il y avait dedans !?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Moi ? Non. Je sais juste qu'il ne faut pas ouvrir de boîtes dans les quartiers à démons. Il m'est déjà arrivé des histoires... bizarres, je veux dire. Je peux te raconter, si tu veux !"

"Non, ça ira." grogna Warren. "Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ce machin."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça !" s'exclama Andrew. "J'ai juste dit que je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant d'ouvrir la boîte ! Mais maintenant, je reconnais très bien ! C'est un bébé Korn Flekk's !"

"Un bébé QUOI ?"

"Korn Flekk's." répéta docilement Andrew, avant de réaliser effectivement qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ce nom, et de bafouiller qu'il ne l'avait que vu écrit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi.

"Bon on s'en fiche !" l'interrompit Warren. Il essayait toujours d'enlever la chose de sa tête, qui passait d'un plan de matérialité à un autre, clairement immatérielle quand Warren y mettait sa main - ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire toujours pendouiller des jambes éminemment visibles devant ses yeux - et très désagréablement matérielle quand il n'était pas là.

Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Devenir chauve à vie et passer le reste de sa vie à agiter une main autour de sa tête étaient également hors de question. Même une hélice tournant en permanence au-dessus de sa tête ne lui semblait pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. "Qu'est-ce que ça fait de sa vie, un démon Korn Flekk's ?" Au moins, il ne risquait pas d'oublier le nom.

"Euh, ce que ça a envie de faire..." commença Andrew.

"Mais à part ça !" fulmina Warren.

"Ben justement, ça dépend. De leur humeur, leur caractère, tout ça. Mais celui-là est un tout petit bébé. Peut-être qu'il te prend pour sa mère ? Tu es la première personne qu'il a vu, comme les oies ?"

Comme si Warren avait besoin de ça !

"En tout cas," constata Andrew comme si ça avait été une bonne nouvelle, "ce que tu fais, là, avec ta main, il a l'air de trouver ça rigolo !"

Génial, pensa Warren. Me voilà promu au grade de mère démon au nom ridicule particulièrement douée pour trouver des jeux pour son enfant. "Et comment je fais pour m'en débarrasser ?"

"Là, maintenant, je ne vois pas..." avança Andrew timidement. Puis, avec plus d'enthousiasme, "Mais je peux rentrer consulter des livres dessus, tu sais !" Joignant le geste à la parole avec une synchronisation presque potable, il repartit en direction de la planque.

Le bébé démon poussa alors un cri strident. Il se téléporta sur l'épaule d'Andrew, et se mit à lui hurler dans l'oreille.

Warren décida de satisfaire à un autre moment sa curiosité quant à la capacité d'Andrew à comprendre ce genre de langages démoniaques, pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible hors d'atteinte de la chose et laisser l'autre garçon résoudre ses problèmes d'oies tout seul. Si le démon les avait tous les deux vus en même temps en sortant de la boîte - ce qui était fort probable - c'était le problème d'Andrew. De toute façon, c'était lui qui savait s'en débarrasser. Peut-être.

Mais le démon le rattrapa bien vite.

Il continua à sauter de l'un à l'autre, émettant des cris de plus en plus violents et désagréable, situés quelque part sur une échelle comprenant le grincement de craie, la scie sauteuse et la musique techno, et tous les bruits atroces de l'univers en général. De plus, dans ce quartier, ils pouvaient très facilement être considérés comme de la torture d'enfants en bas âge.

Andrew se mit à courir vers Warren aussi vite que le lui permettait sa carrure peu athmétique, et les hurlements baissèrent de volume, avant de disparaître complètement.

"Je crois qu'il ne veut pas être séparé ni de toi ni de moi." résuma Andrew. "Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, donc ! Jusqu'à avoir trouvé une solution dans mes livres, je veux dire."

Warren aurait préféré qu'Andrew dissimulât un peu mieux son sourire béat, en disant ça.

* * *

"Oooooooh !" s'exclama Andrew, penché sur un de ses livres de démonologie. Ou plutôt un de ceux de son frère, mais Warren était plutôt d'accord, sur ce coup-là. Ce qui était à Tucker était à eux.

"Tu as trouvé ?" demanda Warren avec exaltation ?

Il ne connaissait pas les langages nécesaires pour aider à la recherche, et ne pouvait pas non plus s'occuper d'autre chose, étant donné que l'autre parasite avait décidé de toucher à tout !

"Non, non, mais je lisais juste qu'ils ont des pouvoirs de téléportation ! Et plus tard, ils ont aussi de grosses dents et de grosses griffes ! C'est cool !"

Warren ne comprenait pas en quoi savoir que le chose énervante qui ne voulait plus vous quitter allait devenir une chose énervante et dangereuse qui ne voulait plus vous quitter pouvait être taxée de "cool", et il en fit la remarque cinglante.

"Ben, je voulais dire, on ne pourrait pas le garder ?"

"Faire quoi ?"

Warren fixa le démon qui, en cet instant, était en train de faire des pyramides sur la table avec une poignée de cailloux qu'Andrew lui avait passés. Il avait des bras et des jambes trop longs, un nez vert de cochon, des grandes oreilles et des yeux qui trahissaient sa mesquinerie - OK, Warren était peut-être un peu biaisé, de ce côté. Pas du tout le genre de choses qu'on demande si on peut garder, comme un bébé chat ou autres stupidités. Warren aurait refusé tout aussi bien le bébé chat, d'ailleurs. Même si en cet instant précis, il aurait bien fait l'échange, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir lui flanquer une baffe sans se faire mal à la main contre la table.

"Eh ben, moi je trouve que pour des maîtres du mal, ça ferait vachement cool, un démon de compagnie ! Il mangerait nos ennemis qui essaieraient misérablement de défendre le Bien !" Le regard d'Andrew était perdu dans le vague, comme s'il était en train d'imaginer une mise en scène particulièrement glorieuse. "Regarde, il s'est déjà attaché à nous !"

Andrew prit la chose dans ses bras, et commença à la bercer doucement.

"Parce que tu nous vois jouer les parents avec ce truc vert ?" demanda Warren ironiquement, mais l'ironie fut sans doute perdue, puisque Andrew répondit avec empressement "C'est moi qui serais sa mère, pas vrai ?"

Warren soupira, et soupira bien plus fort encore intérieurement. En fait, il n'avait pas assez de poumons pour soupirer tout ce qu'il aurait voulu exprimer. Et il aurait été maladroit d'être blessant en soulignant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de rester collé à Andrew pendant tout le reste de sa vie, petit ami ou pas, seigneurs du mal ou pas, discussions passionnantes sur Star Trek ou pas ; mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Seulement, ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit : "Tu sais, je sors avec toi juste parce que ça te fait plaisir (et que je suis frustré sexuellement)." La première partie risquait de faire beaucoup moins plaisir, et la seconde était un poil humiliante à avouer.

"Je dis ça..." dit Andrew avec gêne, "parce que je viens de finir les livres, et il n'y a aucun moyen connu de s'en débarrasser, ni en les faisant fuir, ni en les tuant, alors..."

Oh.

Quand soudain, Warren eut une idée. "Mais au fait, il doit avoir une vraie mère, le collant !"

"Hein ?"

"Mais oui, forcément !" Il jubilait déjà. "Elle l'a perdu, c'est tout. On va la retrouver, et elle, elle connaîtra bien un moyen de reprendre son môme, et je crois que même si on se fait carrotter du tarif syndical pour les baby-sitters, ce sera le mieux qui puisse arriver."

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

Le démon se mit à émettre son hurlement caractéristique.

Warren insulta Andrew pour l'enjoindre de le suivre, et le blond s'exécuta sans protester, mais en posant quand même des questions stupides, sinon il n'aurait pas été lui. "Et on va où ?"

"N'importe où, un endroit où on peut voir plein de démons, et se renseigner discrètement ! Ce n'est pas toi qui parles de bars à démons, de temps en temps ? Allez, montre le chemin ! Si j'ai encore cette chose sur moi dix minutes, je vais péter un cable."

* * *

Conformément aux souhaits de Warren - du moins, à la partie des souhaits de Warren qui était de son ressort - c'était Andrew qui portait le démon entre ses bras en se dirigeant vers le bar à démons.

Il parlait sans cesse au superflu comme s'il pouvait comprendre, et d'un côté c'était une bonne idée parce qu'il ne parlait pas à Warren, sauf qu'en fait Warren entendait tout. Pire : il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prêter l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien sortir à un monstre pareil.

"Alors, si tu sais te téléporter, pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré tout seul chez ta maman ? Peut-être que tu ne peux te téléporter que sur de courtes distances. Comme Nightcrawler. Ou les blink dogs. Ou alors, tout simplement, tu as essayé tous les endroits où tu la vois d'habitude et elle n'y et pas. Alors tu attendais qu'on vienne te chercher. J'espère qu'on va la retrouver !"

Ils arrivèrent au bar, poussèrent la porte.

La première impression qui les accueillit fut celle d'une grande froideur ; et tous les démons qui hurlaient, s'entretuaient ou jouaient au poker dans les coins ne dissipaient pas ce sentiment le moins du monde. Warren avait l'impression d'être entré dans un bar pour footballeurs. Ou pour lesbiennes. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas, en tout cas, et qui ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était probablement pas qu'une impression.

"He !" souffla-t-il, se maudissant de n'y avoir pas pensé avant, mais maudissant plus encore Andrew, parce que c'était son rayon après tout. "Est-ce que les humains peuvent rentrer dans les bars à démons ?"

"S'ils sont très forts." répondit Andrew. "Ou s'ils connaissent du monde."

"Et tu connais du monde ?"

"Ben, le gros démon rouge qui est à la table là, je le connais un peu, mais je préfèrerais qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. La dernière fois, je l'ai invoqué juste au moment où il allait conclure avec sa copine... mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !"

"Ah bon." si cela n'avait pas été une situation fort ennuyeuse, il aurait eu envie de rire.

"Mais on connait quelqu'un ! On le connait lui !" dit-il en désignant le petit monstre. "On est venus pour l'aider, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils y trouveraient à redire !" Warren voyait très bien, lui. Pourtant, il n'eut pas les réflexes pour dissuader Andrew de s'avancer dans la salle en s'exclamant. "Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où je pourrais trouver la mère de ce petit ?"

Il y eut un silence de mort.

Même certains démons dont l'absence d'oreilles laissait entendre qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à un pauvre humain qui disait des bêtises étaient tournés vers eux. Et leurs regards n'étaient pas précisément bienveillants.

Cela commençait à sentir très mauvais, et Warren ne trouva rien de mieux que de choper Andrew par l'épaule, de claironner "On s'est trompés d'endroit, je pense, salut tout le monde !" avant de s'éloigner en marchant aussi vite qu'il pouvait - mais sans courir.

Cette hâte était due au moins autant au besoin de crier sur Andrew que de s'éloigner du danger. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas à ce point. Mais il avait tout de même fort envie de crier sur Andrew. Se prendre pour un grand mage capable de contrôler n'importe quel démon quand on ne savait pas se débarrasser d'un bébé était une chose. Mettre sa vie en danger était... bon, d'accord, peut-être la même chose, et c'était bien ça le problème.

Il n'avait pas le droit de les mettre en danger comme ça ! (Et, pour ce que ça valait, même s'il avait été tout seul, ç'aurait été une très mauvaise idée !) Juste au moment où Warren allait dire clairement ce qu'il en pensait, il entendit un bruit derrière eux.

Il se retourna vivement, pour faire face à un démon.

Pas très effrayant, constata-t-il avec soulagement. Des rides prononcées partout sur son visage blafard, mais aussi des oreilles tombantes de chien qui lui donnaient presque l'air plus pitoyable qu'effrayant. Suffisamment pour que Warren trouve la force de dire "Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" du ton de celui qui n'aime pas être dérangé.

"C'est à propos de la mère du bébé." commença le démon à voix basse ; et Warren se sentit d'un coup beaucoup mieux disposé envers lui, alors qu'Andrew arborait un sourire de joie. "Je sais où on peut la trouver."

"Alors pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit tout à l'heure ?"

"Silence, silence !" continua le démon, toujours à voix basse, penchant la tête en avant en une sorte d'imitation de discrétion. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit - et aucun des autres non plus - parce que le père du bébé était dans le bar, et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié que je vous donne le renseignement. Je me mets en danger en vous prévenant." Il glissa dans la main de Warren un ticket de caisse sur lequel avaient été griffonnés quelques mots.

"Ah bon." répondit Warren, sans penser à baisser la voix. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à éprouver de la compassion pour une telle créature, tout utile qu'elle puisse lui être en ce moment précis.

"Mais bien sûr..." continua le démon d'une toute petite voix, "s'il venait à s'en apercevoir, je ne me mets pas en danger autant que je vous mets en danger, vous."

Voilà qui était une beaucoup moins bonne nouvelle. Ceci dit, la solution la moins désastreuse restait d'aller chez la mère, de lui rendre son bébé, et de se tirer le plus vite possible de cette histoire lamentable.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un rugissement.

Encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le démon qui leur parlait se cacha derrière une poubelle. He, il n'y avait pas là grande difficulté, c'était sans doute son élément naturel, pensa Warren. Mais celà lui irait beaucoup moins bien. Sans compter que dans cet endroit, l'odeur d'humain se sentait probablement comme une boule puante dans un champ de fleurs. Ou plutôt comme un bouquet de fleurs dans un champ de boules puantes. Enfin bref.

La solution la moins désastreuse restait toujours d'aller chez la mère, de lui rendre son bébé, et de se tirer le plus vite possible de cette histoire lamentable.

Mais en courant très, très vite.

* * *

Il y avait un point positif dans leur situation, c'est que le démon qui les poursuivait, contrairement à son fils, n'était capable d'utiliser aucun pouvoir de téléportation et se contentait de courir derrière eux.  
Tout le reste était constitué de points négatifs : la grande taille du démon et sa musculature imposante, ses griffes, ses dents... et le fait qu'il était en train de gagner du terrain.

"C'est à ça qu'il ressemblera quand il sera grand ?"

"Non." répondit Andrew, "ça c'est, euh... un Flokk's. Ils sont de l'espère de la mère, comme les Pokemon." précisa-t-il avec une certaine fierté sur ses connaissances, fort mal placée si on permettait à Warren d'en penser ce qu'il en pensait. (Le dire à haute voix aurait été trop épuisant, et donc dangereux.)

"Et pourquoi on ne lui balancerait pas la collant dans la gueule ? C'est son enfant, après tout ! Si ça se trouve, il s'en occupera." (Que ce fût pour lui changer les couches ou perdre son temps à la couper en morceaux comptait assez peu.)

"Mais ça pourrait le mettre en colère !" s'exclama Andrew.

"Il est déjà vachement en colère." fit remarquer fort judicieusement Warren.

"Il le serait encore plus ! Ca doit... je veux dire, ça ne doit pas être bien de se faire envoyer son fils au visage... non ?" Andrew serra le bébé démon contre lui d'un geste protecteur. "Et puis si c'était pire, il courrait peut-être plus vite ! Et de toute façon, si ça se trouve, il se retéléportera sur nous, et..."

Andrew s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, pensa Warren en tâche de fond (son cerveau principal était occupé à regarder devant lui pour ne pas risquer de trébucher tout en courant).

Puis Andrew reprit. "Je... je pourrais peut-être le bannir ?"

Warren manqua s'étrangler : "Tu peux faire ça ?"

"Euh oui. Oui, je crois."

"Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ! Il doit y avoir un piège, tu manques de matériel, ou autre chose !"

"Euh, j'avais oublié !"

Warren ne comptait plus, depuis le début de cette aventure, les fois où il avait eu envie de secouer Andrew pour remettre son cerveau à la bonne place ; mais celle-là remportait la palme !

Il lui arrivait, dans certaines circonstances, de trouver ce genre d'égarements Andrewesques drôles, voire mignons.

Et ce n'en était _absolument pas_ une !

"Bon, alors..." dit-il entre deux halètements, "il te faut combien de temps ?"

"Euh..." calcula Andrew. Il sortit plusieurs bidules divers de sa poche, qui ressemblaient à tout sauf à du matériel d'exorcisme, et le démon commençait à être vraiment trop proche. Quand soudain, il y eut une grande flamme blanche, et le démon disparut.

"Comment tu as fait ça ?" demanda Warren, ne pouvant dissimuler son ton d'admiration.

"C'est un secret !" Mais apparemment, Andrew ne pouvait pas le garder très longtemps, parce qu'il reprit ; "C'est un machin tout prêt, ça se vent dans certaines boutiques, ça ne marche que sur certaines espèces, et je me suis dit..."

"Oh." Warren commençait à être carrément moins impressionné. Cependant, après réfléxion, cela restait une bonne idée. C'était bien l'unique occasion où il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il râle contre les dépenses inconsidérées d'Andrew. Non, ça pouvait même être utile.

"Ca fait quoi, exactement ?"

"Ca le renvoie d'où il vient."

"C'est-à-dire ? Aux enfers ?"

"Euh, des fois, oui. Mais pas forcément. Il peut venir d'ailleurs. D'Arizona. De Roumanie. On ne sait jamais."

"Ah." Warren haussa les épaules. "Bon, il est temps de retrouver la mère, hein ? Le bébé va bien ?"

La dernière phrase était censée être dite sur un ton ironique. Mais utiliser l'ironie sur Andrew était du gâchis. Celui lui coulait dessus comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

* * *

Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à un terrain vague, une chambre d'hôtel minable, un luxueux palace décoré de tentures rouges, une crypte déserte, ou à rien de ce qu'on imaginait de l'habitation d'un démon.

En fait, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un petit appartement pour couple de la classe moyenne, et Warren pensa même un instant qu'ils s'était trompés d'adresse.

Mais quand dans l'encadrement de la porte se dessina une silhouette massive, verte et cornue, ses doutes s'évaporèrent comme une goutte d'eau au fond d'une poële brûlante. Accessoirement, cela lui enleva encore plus l'envie de garder le collant avec lui. Ca semblait difficile à croire quand on voyait le petit format, mais les Korn Flekk's adultes réussissaient très bien à être encore plus hideux.

Bon, quelle embrouille allait-il y avoir maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Toute cette histoire sentait trop mauvais depuis le début. La fin ne pouvait qu'être tordue.

Pourtant, la mère sembla reconnaître son enfant, et l'arracha des bras d'Andrew, lui murmurant des grognements démoniaques au creux de l'oreille.

Le bébé ne se mit pas à émettre de hurlement, ne sembla pas les regretter un instant, et même si c'était un peu vexant, c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de concurrence.

Andrew tira discrètement la manche de Warren pour le faire redescendre les escaliers, et ce dernier estima que oui, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était une bonne idée.

Ils repartirent discrètement, entendant toujours les hurlements de joie - enfin, pour autant que des bruits de cochon qu'on égorge puissent exprimer la joie - de l'étage au-dessus.

"Elle dit qu'elle est si heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, qu'elle est passée à deux doigts de déclencher une Apocalypse juste pour pouvoir le retrouver." traduisit Andrew. Puis, avec un grand sourire. "C'est génial, non ? On a sauvé Sunnydale ! Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est les gentils, mais je veux dire, pour devenir maîtres de Sunnydale, c'est mieux si la ville est encore là, hein ?" Il tendit l'oreille à nouveau. "Argh."

"Argh comment ?" demanda Warren, inquiet.

"Elle est en train de dire que puisqu'on s'est bien occupés de lui, elle pourrait peut-être nous prendre comme jouets, enfin, comme animaux de compagnie, enfin, pour le bébé..."

"QUOI ?"

Quand Warren y réfléchissait bien, il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que crier, tout en réalisant que s'il y avait quelque chose de pire que d'avoir un démon comme animal de compagnie, c'était être l'animal de compagnie d'un démon. Cette chose était s'enfuir à toutes jambes, suivant une routine qui risquait de devenir lassante.

Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles forcément tourner mal ? Avoir la réponse en ce qui concernait l'embrouille à venir n'était pas du tout une consolation, merci !

Ils allaient sortir de l'immeuble - et, peut-être, la semer, malgré les bruits de pas qu'ils entendaient derrière eux - quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, pour dévoiler la sale gueule (et le reste) du père du bébé.

Putain de bordel de merde.

La mère arrivant derrière eux - toujours le bébé dans les bras, purent-ils constater. En se voyant, les démons poussèrent un cri de surprise.

Warren et Andrew en auraient bien profité pour se glisser quelque part et se faire oublier. Mais malheureusement, aucun "quelque part" n'était accessible, encore moins l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

La conversation qui s'ensuivit, à base de grognements et de gestes grandiloquants, fut traduite par Andrew dans les termes suivants.

"Comment as-tu pu oser abandonner notre enfant !"

"Je ne le comprends pas moi-même ! Je l'ai tellement regretté, tu peux me croire ! Je suis même allé au bar et j'ai bu des litres et des litres pour me consoler !"

"Ah bon ! C'est pour ça que tu as essayé d'empêcher ces humains de me le rapporter !"

"Mais je voulais le leur prendre pour pouvoir me racheter, en le déposant moi-même dans tes bras, ma douceur visqueuse !"

Même Warren, dont les compétences en langage corporel démoniaque atteignaient le zéro absolu, pouvait dire qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dents ; mais à entendre la suite du dialogue, cela n'avait pas l'air de changer grand chose.

"C'est vrai ? Oh, comme c'est émouvant... et tu les as affrontés pour ça ? Grand fou !"

"Je me suis même fait bannir ! Ils m'ont renvoyé d'où je venais, c'est-à-dire au bar ! J'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de prendre un verre avant de rentrer !"

"C'est tellement touchant !"

A ce moment, les deux démons se prirent dans les bras et échangèrent un baiser brûlant, passionné et gluant.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que Warren et Andrew ne restèrent pas fascinés par la grandeur hollywoodienne de la scène.

"Ils sont en train de s'enfuir, là."

"Je m'en fiche, ils ont été méchants avec moi, je ne les aime pas, je ne les veux pas chez moi."

"Comme tu voudras, mon amour."

Pour la suite, ils étaient déjà hors de portée d'oreille.

Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

* * *

"C'est pas juste !" s'exclama Andrew.

"On s'en est sortis vivants, c'est déjà pas mal !" s'exclama Warren. "Alors arrête de râler !" (A la vérité, il craignait qu'Andrew ne remette le doigt sur sa responsabilité de base dans cette affaire. Mais apparemment, le blond avait déjà oublié.)

"Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire !" s'exclama Andrew. C'est eux les démons, et nous... ben, je suppose qu'on est les héros, pas vrai !" (cela semblait un peu discutable, mais à choisir, Warren préférait cette appellation à celle d'"innocentes victimes".) "Alors, pourquoi à la fin c'est eux qui s'embrassent et pas nous ?"

Toutes les explications auxquelles Warren pouvaient songer étaient soit vexantes pour Andrew et pour lui, soit bien trop positives pour ces connards de démons, soit les deux.

Aussi, il attrapa Andrew par le poignet et fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Andrew ne s'en plaignit pas.


End file.
